Imotou Janai
by Hikage VanaN'Ice
Summary: Bagaimana jika adik tirimu tinggal bersamamu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan bersamanya? Atau apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya? Enjoy The Show! Don't like? Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Setelah hibernasi sekitar 2 tahun akhirnya saya kembali *yey!*. Karena banyak hal ini dan hal itu yang terjadi imajinasi dan keinginanku untuk menulis lagi berkurang. Ditambah karena aku adalah mahasiswa baru jadi terlalu fokus sama kuliah. Ini adalah fanfict ke-3 ku setelah "Forbidden Love" dan "B-Boy and B-Girl". Semoga cerita yang satu ini kagak di-drop kaya "B-Boy and B-Girl" ahahaha... *ditimpuk*. Salahkan kompi-ku yg penuh virus sehingga filenya hilang entah kemana. Oke langsung aja masuk ke ceritanya. ENJOY IT BIBEH!**

.

.

.

IMOTOU JANAI!

By: Hikage VanaN'Ice

Disclaimer: Saat ini Vocaloid bukan milik saya

Genre: Romance

Pair: RinxLen

Rate: T+

Warning: efek hibernasi yang mungkin terlihat adalah typo, abal, kagak seru,dkk

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

Tokyo, 1 Juli 20XX 07.00 a.m.

Hujan badai menerpa kota metropolitan ini sejak satu jam yang lalu sehingga memaksa orang-orang untuk beraktivitas di dalam ruangan. Tapi terlihat seorang laki-laki yang berjalan santai menerjang badai tersebut. Tanpa dilindungi payung ataupun jas hujan. Hanya dilindungi oleh jaket kulit dan pakaian lainnya yang sudah basah kuyup. Laki-laki itu terus berjalan tanpa peduli cuaca yang sedang dihadapinya. Dia harus pulang ke apartemennya.

Sesampainya ia di depan pintu apartemen, ia langsung menbuka kunci pintu dan langsung masuk. Dilihatnya seorang pria berpakaian rapi serba hitam membawakan handuk untuknya. "Selamat datang, Len-sama." Ucap pria itu. Laki-laki yang dipanggil Len itu hanya menatapnya sekilas kemudiandia membuka sepatu juga jaketnya.

"Tidak baik anda hujan-hujanan apalagi ditengah badai seperti ini, tuan." Ujar pria itu sambil memberikan handuk di tangannya yang langsung diterima oleh Len. "Tidak masalah, lagi pula ini bukan urusanmu. Ada apa kau kemari, Taito?" jawab Len datar sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dan meneteskan air dengan handuk tersebut. "kita bicarakan itu setelah anda mandi. Saya sudah menyiapkan air panas dan baju untuk anda." Kata Taito. Len hanya menghela napas kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaia, Len langsung menuju ruang TV dan duduk di sofa. Dilihatnya Taito sedang menyiapkan sesuatu dari dapur. Ruang TV, ruang makan, dan dapur di apartemen Len Memang berada dalam satu ruangan. Tak lama kemudian, Taito menghampiri Len sambil membawakannya caramelized banana pie dan segelas coklat panas. Taito meletakkan keduanya di meja yang ada di hadapan Len.

"Jadi, ada apa butler kepercayaan tou-sama kesini?" tanya Len kemudian meminum coklat panas di hadapannya.

"Ayah anda punya permintaan untuk anda."

"Permintaan apa? Kalau dia ingin aku meneruskan perusahaannya, aku sudah bilang tidak mau."

"Bukan, beliau ingin anda menjaga seseorang." Kata Taito.

"Seseorang? Siapa?" Len heran dengan kata-kata Taito. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Gadis itu sangat mirip dengan Len. Rambut honey blonde ebahu yang terlihat lembut dihiasi pita besar dan dua pasang jepitan. Matanya biru cerah seperti langit. Dia memakai dress yang menutupinya sampai lutut. Gadis itu mendekati Taito dan Len. Sang tuan rumah hanya menatapnya dengan heran.

"Dia Kagamine Rin-sama, umurnya 18 tahun. Dua tahun lebih muda dari Len-sama. Dia anak bawaan dari mendiang istri ke-2 Rinto-sama. Singkatnya dia adik anda tapi tidak terikat hubungan darah. Rinto-sama ingin anda menjaganya selama dia pergi ke Inggris. Jadi mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal bersama anda." Jelas Taito panjang lebar.

"APA?! Jangan bercanda! Aku bukan baby sitter! Kenapa tidak kamu dan para pelayan lain yang menjaganya?! Pokoknya aku tidak mengijinkan dia tinggal di apartemenku!" ambek Len yang tiba-tiba berdiri sambil memukul meja. Dia tidak menerim apa yang diminta ayahnya.

"Saya dan para pelayan lain akan ikut beliau ke Inggris." Jelas Taito dengan tenang.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kalian bawa dia?!" Len masih emosi.

"Beliau tidak memberitahu alasannya. Intinya anda tidak bisa menolak perintah Rinto-sama. Jika anda menolak, beliau akan memaksa anda untuk meneruskan perusahaannya. Jangan lupa ayah anda memiliki banyak koneksi yang membuatnya bisa melakukan apapun jika terpaksa." Jelas Taito dengan muka datarnya.

Len hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya. Memang ayahnya selalu berbuat seenaknya. Ayahnya, Kagamine Rinto, adalah seorang kepala perusahaan gadget terbesar di Asia, Kagamine Corp. Empat tahun yang lalu, Kagamine Lenka, istri Rinto sekaligus ibu Len, meninggal karena penyakit ginjalnya. Tapi satu minggu setelah kematiannya, Rinto memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita yang sudah memiliki anak. Kesal dengan sikap ayahnya yang dinilai tidak menghargai mendiang ibunya, Len pun pergi dari rumah.

Len memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri jauh dari ayahnya. Untungnya dia punya tabungan yang jumlahnya besar untuk menyewa apertemen dan biaya kuliahnya. Len bekerja sebagai musisi sewaan bersama bandnya dibeberapa cafe. Terkadang dia dan band-nya mendapat panggilan untuk acara formal maupun informal. Dari pekerjaannya itu sekarang ia membiayai kehidupannya.

"Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu. Perlengkapan dan pakaian Rin-sama sudah saya rapihkan di kamar sebelah. Len-sama tidak perlu bingung untuk biaya hidup Rin-sama. Saya akan mengirimnya ke rekening anda setiap bulan." Jelas Taito.

"Tunggu! Setiap bulan? Memang berapa lama tou-sama di Inggris?" Len mulai khawatir.

"Sekitar 2 tahun...mungkin. Kalian berdua akrab-akrablah. Permisi." Ujar Taito dengan santainya yang kemudian langsung berlalu pergi. Len masih tidak percaya dia akan menghabiskan 2 tahun dengan "adik asing"-nya. Len pun terduduk lemas di sofa.

"Mulai sekarang mohon bantuannya, nii-sama." Ucap Rin dengan datar.

"Aku bukan kakakmu, dan jangan melakukan hal yang akan merepotkanku nanti." Jawab Len dengan ketus.

"Tidak akan, aku sudah belajar untuk hidup mandiri." Kata Rin lagi dengan muka datarnya.

"Baguslah." Jawab Len singkat sambil menopang dagunya. Keadaan di ruang itu pun hening. Len memotong-motong banana pie-nya yang masih utuh dengan garpu kemudian memakannya. Sementara itu, Rin masih mematung berdiri di sebelah Len sambil melihatnya lahap memakan banana pie tersebut. Len mulai merasa risih karena diperhatikan terus oleh Rin. "Ada apa?" Len menatap Rin dengan tajam.

"Tou-sama bilang kalau aku yang akan menjadi penerus perusahaannya." Kata Rin masih dengan muka datarnya.

"Yah, bagus deh kalau begitu. Jadi dia tidak perlu memaksaku lagi." Kata Len yang kemudian melahap potongan terakhir pie-nya.

"Tapi, jika nii-sama gagal menjagaku selama 2 tahun, tou-sama akan membuat nii-sama menjadi penerusnya secara paksa." Ujar Rin. Len kaget dan menyemburkan pie yang ada di mulutnya sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Intinya, jika nii-sama menelantarkanku, mengirimku ke panti asuhan, atau sejenisnya dan tidak menjagaku sama sekali, aku akan melaporkannya ke tou-sama. Nii-sama pasti mengerti maksudku, kan? Ini semua perintah dari tou-sama. Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu ke kamar. Oyasumi nii-sama." Jelas Rin dengan santainya meninggalkan 'kakak'-nya yang masih membeku di ruang tersebut menuju kamar. Len mendengus kesal dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya juga.

2 Juli 20XX, 07.00 a.m.

Pagi yang cerah tapi tidak secerah wajah Len yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Dia masih syok dengan berbagai kejadian kemarin. Sekarang ia harus memulai kehidupan barunya yang harus tinggal satu atap dengan adik tirinya, Rin. Dengan langkah malasnya, Len keluar dari kamar. Dilihatnya Rin sedang membersihkan perabotan-perabotan di apartemennya. Rin yang menyadari 'kakak'-nya sudah bangun langsung menyapa dia.

"Ohayou nii-sama. Perabotan disini berdebu sekali, nii-sama jarang membersihkannya ya?" tanya Rin.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk itu." Jawab Len ketus.

"Dasar. Aku sudah menyiapkan handuk dan pakaian nii-sama di kamar mandi." Ujar Rin datar.

"Jangan seenaknya menyiapkan pakaian orang! Lagi pula kau tidak tahu aku akan pakai baju apa." Kata Len sedikit marah sambil meninggalkan Rin menuju kamar mandi. Len melihat handuk dan pakaian yang sudah disiapkan Rin diatas meja dekat wastafel. Len memeriksa pakaiannya yang ada diatas meja tersebut. Kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan beberapa tulisan grafiti di bagian depannya, kemeja kotak lengan pendek warna biru tua, celana denim warna biru dongker, dan... ehemkolorehem warna biru muda dengan strip hitam disampingnya?! Len kaget dan mukanya mulai memerah. Dia tidak menyangka 'adik'-nya dengan tepat memilihkan pakaian yang ingin dia pakai bahkan sampai ke bagian terdalamnya.

Selesai dengan semua urusannya di kamar mandi, Len pergi menuju ruang makan. Muka Len masih memerah mengingat kejadian tadi. Ketika menuju ruang makan, dia melihat Rin sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Satu porsi banana pancake, orange pancake, dan 2 gelas susu hangat sudah tersedia di atas meja makan.

"Ah, nii-sama. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan." Kata Rin dengan tenang.

"Jangan seenaknya menggunakan dapur orang." Ujar Len dengan wajah gusar.

"Mulai kemarin dan seterusnya aku akan tinggal disini. Jadi wajar kalau aku memakai dapur nii-sama. Tenang saja, sebagai tanda terima kasih, aku yang akan memasak dan melakukan kegiatan rumah tangga lainnya." Jelas Rin dengan tenang.

"Terserah kau saja selama itu tidak merepotkanku, dan aku bukan kakakmu." Kata Len masih dengan wajah gusarnya. Mereka berdua pun memulai sarapannya dengan sangat hening. Len lahap sekali memakan pancake buatan Rin tersebut. Rin memandangi 'kakak'-nya yang sedang makan.

"Ternyata yang dibilang Taito benar. Nii-sama kalau makan makanan yang ada pisangnya sangat lahap. Bahkan pie yang kemarin ku buat pun tidak bersisa." Kata Rin yang masih memperhatikan 'kakak'-nya makan. Len kaget dan lagi-lagi menyemburkan makanannya. Dia langsung meminum habis susunya dan mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet.

"Pie buatannya?! Aku kira buatan Taito. Rasanya mirip seperti yang Taito buat dulu." Gumam Len dalam hati.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Rin membereskan piring-piring kotor tersebut dan mencucinya. Sementara itu, Len mengambil tasnya dan bersiap untuk pergi kuliah. "Oy! Aku mau berangkat dulu nih." Panggil Len sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Aku punya nama. Namaku Kagamine Rin." Ucap Rin yang mulai kesal dengan 'kakak'-nya.

"Yah, aku tidak peduli dengan hal sepele seperti itu." Kata Len yang kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Namaku hal yang sepele?!" dengus Rin dalam hati. Len memandangi Rin, dia merasa heran dengan 'adik'-nya karena dia tidak memakai seragam sekolah. Untuk remaja seumur Rin seharusnya dia masih sekolah, setidaknya kelas 2 atau 3 SMA. Tapi Rin masih memakai pakaian santainya. Apa mungkin dia bolos? Pikir Len.

"Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Len.

"Sekolah kok." Jawab Rin singkat.

"Lalu kenapa tidak siap-siap?"

"Aku sekolah private secara online, jadi aku sekolah melalui jaringan internet. Tou-sama sedah mengatur itu sebelumnya. Karena itu aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." Jelas Rin.

"Hou, selama ini pendidikanmu seperti itu?"

"Tidak, sebelum tou-sama pergi biasanya guru private datang ke rumah. Tou-sama bilang aku harus mendapat pendidikan khusus sebagai penerus perusahaan."

"Oh begitu." Tanggap Len dengan datar mendengar penjelasan dari Rin.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu, mungkin nanti pulangnya larut malam. Jaga apartemenku baik-baik dan ketika aku pulang, apartemennya harus terlihat sama seperti saat aku tinggal. Jangan menghancurkan atau membakar apartemenku. Mengerti?" oceh Len.

"Nii-sama pikir aku ini anak umur berapa tahun?" Rin mulai menekuk alis dan menggembungkan pipinya sambil menahan kesal. Len yang melihat itu hanya menahan tawa. Bisa juga dia ekspresinya seperti itu, pikirnya. Len pun meninggalkan Rin yang masih memandangnya dengan muka kesal menuju kampusnya.

Len kuliah di Universitas Crypton dan mengambil jurusan photograph. Len sangat suka mengabadikan berbagai peristiwa dan segala hal di sekitarnya ke dalam sebuah foto. Hobinya itu ia dapatkan dari mendiang ibunya. Dia sangat takjub dengan hasil potret mendiang ibunya tersebut. Bahkan di kamarnya banyak album hasil potert peninggalan ibunya yang ia satukan dengan koleksi album miliknya. Alasan Len tidak ingin meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya bukan hana karena ketidaksukaan Len terhadap ayahnya. Tapi, dia juga ingin mengikuti jejak ibunya.

Kagamine Lenka, ibu dari Len, adalah seorang penyanyi dengan bayaran tinggi di cafe ternama di Jepang, yang sekarang juga menjadi tempat Len dan band-nya bekerja. Selain menjadi penyanyi, ia juga seorang photographer. Awalnya memotret sesuatu hanya hobi semata bagi Lenka, tapi kemudian ia iseng mengikiutsertakan hasil potretnya pada sebuah kompetisi photografi dan berhasil memenangkan pendidikan gratis sekolah photografi dan sejumlah uang tunai. Hasil potret mendiang ibunya yang memenangkan perlombaan itu membuat Len ingin seperti ibunya. Len bisa menyanyi dan memainkan berbagai alat musik pun berkat ibunya yang mengajarkan dia dan meminta (baca: memohon) ayahnya agar mengijinkan Len untuk mengikuti sekolah musik yang pada saat itu ditolak oleh ayahnya. Karena itu dia sangat menyayangi mendiang ibunya.

3 Juli 20XX. 00:30 a.m.

"Tadaima. Haah, pulang larut lagi." Ujar Len sambil menghela nafas. Dari dalam apartemennya tidak ada yang menjawab atau menyambut Len pulang. Mungkin dia sudah tidur, pikir Len ketikak mengingat adik tirinya. Sudah jadi kebiasaan Len pulang selarut ini. Dia selalu sibuk, tidak hanya karena kuliahnya tetapi juga karena pekerjaan dan waktu kumpul dengan band-nya.

"Nghh... Mungkin sedikit berendam bisa menghilangkan rasa capekku." Gumam Len sambil meregangkan badannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar, dia langsung melepas pakaiannya dan hanya menyisakan ehemkolorehem yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. Len mengalungkan handuknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Hegh?!" Len kaget ketika ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan sontak mukanya memerah. Didapatinya Rin yang baru saja selesai mandi dan hanya berbalut handuk dan rambut yang masih meneteskan air. Jika saja kaitan handuk itu lepas bisa membuat tubuh Rin polos tanpa busana, aku harus hati-hati, pikir Len yang imajinasinya mulai terbang kemana-mana. "Oh, nii-sama. Okaerinasai." Kata Rin dengan wajah polosnya. Len tidak menjawab, dia masih terpaku di tempatnya dengan mulut terbuka tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

(TSUZUKU)

...

Yak, cukup sekian. Mungkin ceritanya sedikit mengecewakan, karena itu saya membutuhkan kritik dan saran dari para reader. Apa ada yang ingin cerita ini dilanjutkan? :troll:


	2. Chapter 2

**Fiuh, akhirnya chapter dua selesai juga. Ditunda dulu projeknya karena rumahku kebanjiran. Semoga ceritanya juga membanjirkan hati para reader dengan kepuasan. Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca, me-review, memfavoriti dan mendukung projekku, aku akan usahakan yang terbaik untuk para readerku tersayang *muach* :seketika para reader muntah darah:. So, without any further ado... ENJOY THE SHOW!**

.

.

.

IMOTOU JANAI!

By: Hikage VanaN'Ice

Disclaimer: Saat ini Vocaloid bukan milik saya

Genre: Romance

Pair: RinxLen

Rate: T+

Warning: efek hibernasi yang mungkin terlihat adalah typo, abal, kagak seru,dkk

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

Di depan kamar mandi...

"Oh, nii-sama okaerinasai. Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untuk kau mandi." Ujar Rin dengan polosnya. Len masih terdiam di tempatnya, wajahnya semakin memerah. Dia melihat air menetes dari rambut Rin dan mulai mengalir melalui leher jenjangnya dan berakhir di sela-sela dada Rin. Len hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya sediri melihat hal itu, pikirannya mulai panas. "Nii-sama, kau tidak apa-apa? Mukamu memerah, kau demam?" Tanya Rin yang khawatir melihat kakaknya yang dari tadi hanya terdiam seribu bahasa. "Waaa! A-Aku baik-baik saja... dan kenapa kamu mandi di jam seperti ini!?" tanya Len kalang kabut sendiri, dia mundur satu langkah memberi jarak dengan adiknya.

"Aku mandi jam segini karena memang aku belum mandi tadi. Kalau begitu aku ke kamarku dulu." Jawab Rin dengan polosnya yang kemudian meninggalkan kakanya di depan kamar mandi. Setelah Rin cukup jauh darinya, Len langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan menenggelamkan seluruh badannya ke dalam air. Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Len langsung nenuju dapur untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat ia makan.

Ketika menuju dapur, Len mendapati adiknya sedang asyik nonton TV di ruang keluarga. Wajah Len kembali memerah lagi mengingat kejadian memalukan tadi. Rin yang menyadari keberadaan kakaknya menyapa dia, "Ah, nii-sama sudah selesai mandinya? Jika kau lapar aku sudah membuatkan kare untukmu, tinggal kau panaskan." Kata Rin. Len hanya mengangguk dan langsung berjalan cepat menuju dapur. "Kenapa dia bersikap biasa-biasa saja? Seolah-olah aku sendiri yang tampak bodoh, khhh~" gumam Len dalam hati sambil memanaskan karenya.

Kecanggungan terus terjadi sampai Len selesai makan. Dia sama sekali tidak berani mengajak adiknya berbicara. Len membuka kulkas dan mengambil kopi kalengan untuk dia minum. Ketika Len hendak meminum kopinya, terdengar suara soundtrack movie yang sangat menegangkan dan kemudian... KYAAA! Crash! Bruushh! Len menyemburkan kopi di mulutnya yang belum sempat ia minum. Len kaget mendengar jeritan wanita dari arah TV, sepertinya Rin sedang menonton film horor dengan volume yang tinggi.

"Oi! Kecilkan volumenya!" teriak Len yang masih terkena efek kaget.

"Ah, maaf nii-sama." Jawab Rin yang kemudian menurunkan volume TV.

"Hei! Tidak baik seorang gadis begadang. Sebaiknya kau tidur sana!" tegur Len.

"Aku tidak mengantuk." Jawab Rin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV.

"Bohong, matamu merah dan dari tadi kau terus menguap." Kata Len.

"Aku tidak mengantuk, nii-sama." Kata Rin dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi. Mood Rin mulai menurun, dia terus memindah-mindahkan channel TV dengan saluran semut tawuran. Len mulai khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya yang tidak stabil. Dia pun memberanikan diri mendekati adiknya dan duduk di sebelahnya, meskipun masih menyisakan jarak yang cukup jelas.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Len sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya dan siku yang ia senderkan di sofa sambil melihat ke arah berlawanan dari Rin.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Rin singkat.

"Kalau tidak, kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang aneh seperti mengganti channel-channel TV random seperti itu." Sindir Len. Merasa kata-kata kakaknya mengenai sasaran, Rin menghentikan kegiatan anehnya itu dan menyimpan remote TV di sampingnya. Rin menekuk lutut dan memeluknya, dia membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya.

"Aku rindu kaa-san ku." Kata Rin dengan suara rendah, Len hanya terdiam mendengar itu. Lily Kagamine adalah ibu dari Rin Kagamine, dia istri kedua dari Rinto Kagamine, ayahnya Len. Tepat satu minggu setelah ibu Len meninggal, ayahnya menikah lagi dengan seorang janda yang sudah memiliki anak. Anak itu adalah Rin Kagamine, gadis yang sekarang tinggal dengan Len.

Len yang pada waktu itu tidak terima ayahnya menikah lagi, kabur dari rumah tanpa mau menemui ibu dan adik angkatnya. Tiga bulan yang lalu, Len menerima kabar bahwa Lily Kagamine meninggal dunia karena kanker hati yang ia derita selama 5 tahun (authornya kejam ngasih penyakit berat yg diderita sampe 5 tahun). Tentu saja Len pada saat itu tidak peduli dengan hal itu dan mengabaikannya.

"Biasanya setiap malam sebelum tidur, aku dan kaa-san selalu menonton TV sampai kami tertidur. Setelah ayahku meninggal, kami selalu bersama sampai akhirnya Rinto tou-sama menikahi kaa-san. Dia bilang padaku akan membiayai pengobatan kaa-san. Rinto tou-sama memang menepati kata-katanya, tapi pada akhirnya kaa-san tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Aku sangat senang bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama kaa-san karena sebelumnya beliau divonis hanya bertahan sampai tahun lalu, itu semua berkat Rinto tou-sama. Tapi... ternyata... sampai saat ini... aku masih belum bisa merelakan kaa-san pergi. Aku rindu kaa-san." Cerita Rin yang mulai terisak-isak. Air matanya terlihat mengalir melalui pipinya dan membasahi lengannya. Rin semakin mempererat pelukannya dan membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam.

Len hanya terdiam dan iba melihat Rin. Dia merasa Rin tidak jauh beda dengannya. Sam-sama ditinggal mati oleh ibunya karena penyakit yang mereka derita. Tidak bisa berbuat banyak ketika melihat ibunya sudah tidak ada, dan menjadi orang yang sangat dingin tanpa emosi. Len merasa bersalah karena sempat berperilaku kasar pada Rin, ditambah lagi Rin seorang yatim piatu. Dia pasti sangat kesepian, tega sekali tou-sama meninggalkan dia pergi ke Inggris, pikir Len. Len memberanikan diri mengelus kepala Rin. Terasa hentakan di kepala Rin ketika Len mengelus lembut kepala adiknya. Rin mengangkat kepala dan melihat Len dengan ekspresi penuh tanya.

"Kau tidak sendirian, aku ada di sini." Kata Len tegas dengan tatapan yang serius.

"Eh?!" Rin kaget, tiba-tiba Len memeluknya.

"Selama ini kau pasti merasa kesepian, kan? Tenanglah, kau tidak sendirian lagi. Aku, kakakmu, ada di sini." Kata Len sambil mempererat pelukannya. Rin membalas pelukannya dan membenamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Len.

"Tapi nii-sama bilang kau bukan kakakku." Kata Rin dengan nada yang sedikit menyindir.

"Su-sudahlah, yang lalu tidak perlu dibahas, dan berhenti memanggilku terlalu formal. Cukup nii-san atau aniki saja." Ujar len seraya melepas pelukannya dari Rin. Rin memandang Len sekilas kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hmm? Kau kenapa?" tanya Len yang heran melihat Rin tiba-tiba menunduk.

"Rin." Kata Rin sambil menunduk dengan suara yang kecil.

"Hah?" Len heran.

"Nii-san juga... panggil aku... Rin." Kata Rin sedikit malu-malu.

"Baiklah... Rin. Karena sekarang sudah larut, sebaiknya kau tidur. Tidak baik seorang gadis begadang." Kata Len dengan lembut sambil mengusap kepala adiknya.

"Tidak bisa. Tiba-tiba aku jadi tidak mengantuk." Ujar Rin. Len berpikir sejenak. Ia kemudian meninggalkan Rin menuju dapur. Len membuat segelas chocolate milkshake dan mengambil setoples choco chip cookies dari lemari makanan. Ia membawanya ke ruang TV dan meletakkannya di meja tepat di depan adiknya. Rin memndang Len dengan wajah herannya.

"Makanan dan minuman ini biasanya dibuatkan oleh mendiang ibuku ketika aku susah tidur waktu aku masih kecil. Ibuku juga sempat mengajariku cara membuatnya. Cobalah!" ujar Len. Rin memandangi cookies yang berada di dalam toples, ia kemudian mengambil satu dan memakannya.

"Uwaaa! Enak sekali nii-san! Ini benar-benar buatan nii-san?" tanya Rin dengan bahagianya sambil terus makan cookies itu saking ketagihannya.

"Yah tentu saja~" ujar Len bangga.

"Ini bahkan lebih enak dibandingkan buatan para maid dan yang dijual di minimarket." Puji Rin.

"Hahaha... Kalau kamu suka, aku bisa membuatkannya kapan pun kau mau." Tawar Len kepada adiknya.

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu aku mau setiap hari." Pinta Rin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ahh... Kalau seperti itu mustahil karena aku harus kuliah dan kerja. Mungkin seminggu sekali." Kata Len sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kata nii-sama kapan pun aku mau. Kalau begitu seminggu sekali tapi buat 10 toples." Kata Rin sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Apa?! Itu mustahil! Maksimal aku hanya sanggup membuat 7 toples." Ujar Len yang kaget mendengar permintaan adiknya.

"Hmmmph~ Ya sudah kalau begitu." Rin pasrah.

"Ah, ada serpihan cookies di pipimu." Kata Len yang melihat serpihan cookies di pipi adiknya. Len mengambil tisu yang ada di meja kemudian membersihkan serpihan itu dari pipi Rin dengan tisu tersebut. Seketika mereka berdua pun saling bertatapan. Lima detik kemudiannmereka tersadar dan memalingkan wajah mereka berdua. Terlihat wajah keduanya mulai memerah.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau sambil menonton film komedi? Mungkin kau akan mengantuk setelahnya."bujar Len memecah keheningan.

"Hahaha... Sejak kapan menonton film komedi bisa membuat orang mengantuk. Nii-san aneh." Ejek Rin.

"Di-diamlah! Kau akan tahu nanti itu berguna." Balas Len sambil memindahkan channel TV. Mereka berdua menikmati acara TV tersebut sambil _ngemil_ cookies. Sesekali mereka tertawa, sesekali mereka bercanda, sesekali mereka mengobrol, itu semua mereka lakukan hingga jam tiga pagi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Rin sudah tertidur di atas sofa, sepertinya dia kecapean. Len yang melihat itu menggendong Rin menuju kamarnya dengan gaya bridal. Len menidurkan Rin di atas kasur dan menyelimutinya. Ketika Len hendak keluar dari kamar Rin, sesuatu menaik tangannya dari belakang. Ternyata tangan Rin yang menarik tangannnya.

"Kaa-san... jangan pergi." Ujar Rin dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya ia mengigau, pikir Len. Dia mencoba melepas genggaman adiknya, tapi semakin Len mencoba untuk melepasnya, semakin kuat Rin menggenggam tangannya. Len melihat air mata menetes dari mata Rin, dia masih bersedih. "Haah.. dasar adik yang merepotkan." Gumam Len dengan suara yang pelan. Apa setiap malam kau selalu seperti ini? Pikir Len yang kemudian terduduk di lantai di sebelah kasur yang ditiduri Rin. Len mengelus-elus kepala Rin, tak lama kemudian Len pun ikut tertidur disamping Rin.

Pagi harinya...

"HYAAAA! NII-SAN MESUM!"

PLAK! GABRUK!

Rin yang kaget melihat Len tertidur di sampingnya sambil menggenggam tangannya langsung teriak dan menampar pipi kakaknya sampai merah. Len sendiri sudah tersungkur di lantai. Len bangun dengan perlahan sambil meringis dan memegang pipinya yang ditampar oleh Rin. "KALAU KAU TIDAK TIDUR DI SOFA DAN TERUS MEMEGANG TANGANKU SEMALAMAN AKU TIDAK AKAN ADA DI KAMARMU!" Len meledak karena kesal ditampar oleh adiknya dan dipaksa terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Eh? Masa?" tanya Rin dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Iya! Kau mengigau tentang ibumu dan kau menggenggam tanganku yang kau kira tangan milik ibumu." Len menjelaskannya dengan nada kesal.

"Ehee~ maaf nii-san." Kata Rin dengan nada yang imut.

"Haaah, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah membaik?" tanya Len.

"Iya, aku sudah merasa sedikit baik." Jawab Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu cepat bangun dan basuh mukamu. Kita akan pergi." Ajak Len.

"Hee? Kemana?" tanya Rin heran.

"Ke supermarket. Membeli keperluan sehari-hari dan bahan makanan. Kau ikut, kan?" tanya Len sambil berdiri dan tersenyum keren(?). "Unn!" jawab Rin dengan semangat sambil mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Len. Kisah mereka pun di mulai sekarang...

(TSUZUKU)

...

**So? Bagaimana ceritanya? Tambah menarik kah? Tambah membosankan kah? Tambah absurd kah? Lanjutin atau kagak? Don't forget to leave review after reading. :D**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMACHUUUU~~~**

**:***

**(m_ _m)**


End file.
